


When The Truth Comes Out

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah finds out Audrey is the accomplice. Why'd she do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Truth Comes Out

Audrey wasn’t sure what to do now. Noah was yelling trying to get her to answer, but she didn’t know what to say. How do you tell your best friend that you helped a killer to save him. Especially when one of the people killed was his girlfriend. Maybe she could tell a half truth and he wouldn’t have to blame himself like she did. Maybe he wouldn’t have the nightmares.  
“Audrey! Answer the question. What was your connection to Piper? There has to be an explanation for why you were in contact with her. I know you wouldn’t kill people. I know you weren’t the accomplice.”  
It was time. If she could trust anyone with her secret it was Noah. She couldn’t lie to him anymore. She’s wanted to tell him so many times, but was afraid to lose him. She just can’t lie anymore.  
“It was me.” Noah looked at her like she was crazy.  
“What was you?”  
“I was the accomplice.” Noah’s face looked like he’d just been punched. He knew she was telling the truth but he didn’t want to believe it.  
“What?! No, seriously Audrey tell me the truth. That’s not funny.”  
“You can tell when I’m lying Noah.” His face got serious.  
“Why? She had to of forced you! What did she do to you? You’re not a killer!”  
“Noah.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Let me explain.”  
“Okay. I’m listening.” He sat down on the bed.  
“I met Piper in a chatroom. It was for people who were thinking about suicide.” Noah kept listening even though he wanted to hug her. He didn’t know she had thought about suicide. “She talked about her father being murdered and I talked about being tormented at school and about my bi-curious nature. I don’t know when it happened, but we clicked. We became friends and then she wanted to talk offline. So, we started sending each other letters. A few months before Nina was murdered is when the talking got more sinister. Nina had played that prank on you. The one that almost got you killed.”  
Realization flashed over Noah’s face. Oh he remembered. If Audrey hadn’t of found him, he wouldn’t be here today. “I went mad at the thought of losing you and I started telling Piper that the bitches in this town needed to pay. And Piper just egged me on. She said that she could help destroy this town. Piper was the one who talked about really killing people. She would go into detail of how they should die. I don’t know why I agreed with her but I thought it was just venting, you know.”  
Audrey took a deep breathe. Noah waited patiently for her to finish. “After Nina died, Piper showed up at my house. Ranting about how this town had started it, but we were going finish it. I told her she was crazy. That we couldn’t go around killing people. That it was wrong. I told her if she didn’t leave that I would tell the cops everything. Then she left. I thought it was over. After Rachel died I knew it was her. I went to confront her and she said that she thought we were the same. That I just needed a push. And she used you to do it.”  
“What?”  
“Nina kept saying that it wasn’t her that played that prank on you. She was telling the truth. It was Piper. She said I needed motivation to get me there. But she was wrong and she needed me to know she was serious.” Noah was waiting patiently, but she couldn’t tell him the whole truth. She couldn’t put that weight on his shoulders. “That’s why she killed Rachel. To keep me compliant. She said my family was next if I still needed motivation.” Noah was her family, so it wasn’t technically a lie. “So, I did what she said. But I never killed anyone!” Audrey was in tears now and Noah just held her.  
“I’m so sorry Audrey. Your secret’s safe with me okay.” In the years that he had known Audrey this was the first time he had seen her cry. He knows that she cried when she thought he was dead, because of that stupid prank. He saw how splotchy her eyes were when he woke up, but he didn’t see it. He knows that she cried over Rachel, but again he didn’t see it. He saw how wet her eyes looked when he came out of that bowling alley alive, but again she didn’t let the tears fall in front of people. He never realized that Audrey crying was the most heartbreaking thing he’d ever experienced. And that shocked him, because he thought Riley’s death was. Apparently Audrey in pain topped everything.  
Audrey cried herself to sleep in Noah’s arms and he knew he would do anything to keep Audrey from having to do that again.  
That night was when Noah realized he might have stronger feelings for Audrey than he previously thought. He had always noticed the little things that Audrey did and he had always thought that Audrey was the most beautiful human being he’d ever met, inside and out. Noah realized that maybe he had always had these feelings for her and just didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He decided he needed to figure these feelings out and the best way was to tell Audrey. But he would wait till the morning. Right now he would just enjoy her in his arms.


End file.
